<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Talk by ponie182</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146252">Late Night Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182'>ponie182</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night talk leads to mutual realizations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the tumblr prompt list</p>
<p>“Why are you awake right now?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt wasn’t sure what woke him up, the bells weren’t sounding so that wasn’t it. He was just about to lay back down when he noticed a blue flickering light coming from under the bunk room door that lead out to the common room. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand noting that it read 2 am, wonder why someone would be up at this hour he made is way quietly out of his quarters and through the bunk room. Passing the bunks he quickly noticed that Sylvie’s bed was emptied. This worried him, when they had gotten to work this morning he noticed something was bothering her but hadn’t had the chance to ask her about it as both Truck 81 and Ambo 51 had spent most of shift on back to back calls. Quietly opening the door to the common room he noticed Sylvie sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest and cup of something hot probably cocoa he guessed held between her hands.</p>
<p>She looked up as he came around the end of the couch and sat in Mouch’s usual spot. “Why are you awake right now? Is everything okay?” He asked her quietly. She smiled over the top of her cup before stretching her legs out to lay across Matts lap. This kind of contact had become common for them. </p>
<p>“Just thinking.” She replied just as quietly.<br/>“Julie?” Matt guessed. Ever since Julies little scare last night at Molly’s Sylvie had seemed distracted, distant almost. He had offered to drive her home and then catch an Uber from her place after Julie had been discharged and they had dropped her at her hotel but she had refused.<br/>“Yes and no.” She finally replied “More thinking about something she said to me while we were at the hospital. She isn’t the first person to mention it but for some reason I can’t quit thinking about it.”<br/>“What did she say?”<br/>“She asked how long we’d been together.” <br/>“Oh” was all Matt said. He knew his feelings for Sylvie had been changing but he didn’t realize anyone else had noticed, especially not someone who barely knew him.<br/>“I told her we were just friends but Matt,” she paused and took a deep breath before continuing “ it felt like a lie. At least for me because I don’t just see you as a friend anymore.”</p>
<p>Gently lifting her legs off him Matt leaned forward and took her mug from her hands only to take them in his. As he looked at their joined hands he felt a calm come over him looking back into eyes. “I don’t see you as a friend anymore either. Haven’t for awhile now if I’m being honest with myself.”<br/>“Really?” Sylvie asked through a yawn.<br/>“Really but why don’t we get you too bed and we can finish this in the morning over breakfast? My treat.”</p>
<p>Standing up Matt reached down and pulled Sylvie up, once on her feet he wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Lacing his fingers in her he led back into the bunk room, he felt her pause at the end of her bunk but with a slight tug to her hand led to her to his quarters. As he shut the door behind them Sylvie sent him a questioning look, “I just wanted to be near you, I didn’t” Matt started sheepishly realizing how this must seem. Making a quick decision Sylvie leaned up and placed a soft quick kiss to his lips “It’s fine” she said as she turned and walked the short distance to his bunk and crawled under the covers. Matt followed her and was soon curled behind her with his arm around waist.<br/>“Goodnight Sylvie.”<br/>“Goodnight Matt.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>